Science Family
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Bruce and Tony have adopted a son together and they face a few trials and tribulations while becoming a family. ((Well I got tired of super family so I made my own fic on science family. P.S. if you don't ship Stanner, this is isn't the story for you :) ))
1. Two Dads

Bruce sat on the edge of his seat and tapped his foot nervously. "This can't possibly be safe..." He murmured as he anxiously peered down the hall. 'I hope he's right about this...' he thought.'I hope he likes me...' Tony went to the adoption agency today and Bruce was waiting for him. He soon heard the rattle of the door knob down the hall. Bruce stood up and when he saw Tony with a child holding his hand, it finally dawned on him. 'I am going to be a father.' He thought as he smiled widely to himself. Tony smiled at Bruce as he walked closer to him. The little boy that held Tony's hand was at-least 4 years old. He looked upset and teary eyed. When they got close enough, Bruce squatted down and pulled up his pants legs as he did so.

He smiled widely and held out a hand for the boy to shake. The boy took it hesitantly. "Hi, what's your name?" Bruce asked gingerly. The child looked down and muttered, "Peter..." Bruce smiled,"Oh that is a cool name." The little boy looked up at Bruce with teary eyes. Tony wiped the tear away and asked, "What's the matter?" Peter sniffed, "Am I in trouble?" Bruce and Tony laughed softly, "Of course not, Peter." Tony said. Bruce could hear the vibration of Tony's phone, Tony quickly took it out and looked at it.

"Crap!" Tony said as he stared at it. Bruce said with disapproval, "You have to leave don't you?" Tony patted Bruce's shoulder and kissed his cheek as he ran down the hall, "I am so sorry! I'll be back soon!" Tony was out of sight in sighed and looked back at Peter. He laughed as he looked at Peter, "He won't be back anytime soon." Peter asked, "Why? Where did he go?" Bruce laughed again, "I dunno, probably some superhero things." Peter's eyes seemed to light up, "He's a superhero?!" He asked with wide eyes and a smile slowly creeping on his face. Bruce smiled, "Yep, come on. I'll show you."

Peter grabbed Bruce's hand and led him down the hall. Bruce picked peter up in his arms as he pointed out the window. "See?" He pointed to the flying figure. "Woooow." Peter said with a smile. He turned to Bruce, "Are you a superhero?" Bruce thought about it for a second. He never considered or even thought that maybe he was a superhero, "Hmph,...I guess I am." He said.

Bruce set Peter down, "Are you my new Daddy?" Peter asked as he looked up hopefully at Bruce. Bruce smiled "Yes, and Tony is too. You don't have to call me daddy if you don't want to though." Peter said, "Okay." Bruce asked, "Would you like to see your new room?" Peter nodded excitedly, "Yea!"

Bruce led Peter to his room. As everything Tony decorates, it was extremely extravagant and way too flashy for a child to really appreciate. Bruce sighed, "I...This is too much." Bruce was shocked and humored when Peter responded with, "Yea..." Bruce smiled.

Peter ran up to the king sized bed and put his stuff on it. Peter tried to climb up on the bed but was not big enough to do so. He scrambled helplessly but Bruce soon helped him up onto the bed. He sat on the bed and he sunk into it and the bed practically swallowed him. Bruce held out a hand and laughed, "Come on."

Peter asked curiously, "Where are we going?" Bruce smiled, "To run a few errands."

Later that night

It was at-least twelve in the morning. Bruce could hear the shuffle of feet down the hall. He knew it was Tony just now getting in. Bruce sighed heavily. He was waiting up for Tony. He felt Tony's warm arms wrap around him. Bruce scowled in the darkness, "You're late...Extremely late."He could hear the smile on Tony's face when he spoke, "Oh don't be so mad. You know I had things to do."

Bruce sat up abruptly, "I know. But you had more important things to do here. You are a father now and you have to take on that responsibility." Bruce folded his arms in the darkness. Tony sighed, "I am sorry, Bruce." Bruce slid down and laid his head back on his pillow, "I know you are, ...but you'll do it again." Tony sighed and kissed Bruce on the cheek only to mutter "Good night." Tony could say no more in response because he knew what Bruce was saying was true.

Tony woke up the next morning to make Bruce breakfast in bed. He knew that always cheered him up after they got into arguments. He slid into his house shoes and ventured down the hall. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily with sleep in his eyes. He grumbled incoherently. He peeked into Peter's room and saw that something was off. He asked in what was almost disgust, "What the hell?" When his eyes met sight with the race car bed that he knew he didn't put in there. He grumbled something again and he let it go,...for now. He went into the kitchen and started to prepare the food.

Soon after he started cooking the pancakes Peter was walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Tony smiled, "Hey sport! Did you sleep well?" Peter nodded sleepily. He climbed up on the chair and sat at the counter. Tony asked "So what did you do with,...Daddy yesterday." Tony felt awkward saying that to Peter but it had already slipped from his lips. "We went to the-" He yawned between the sentence. "Zoo and we bought a cool race car bed for my room." Tony asked astonished, "You guys went to the zoo?" Peter nodded.

"Oh." Tony said. Peter asked, "Are you married? Do you have a wife?" Peter didn't seem to understand his parental situation. Tony smiled, "No, I have a husband." Peter asked with a confused face, "So I have two daddy's? Tony laughed a little, "Yes." Peter said, "Oh."

Tony finished Bruce's breakfast and Tony let Peter pour the orange juice. Tony gave him the glass to carry and he held the tray full of food. It was a meal fit for two. Tony and Peter tip-toed into the bedroom and Tony set the try on the bed side table and gently kissed Bruce's forehead causing Bruce's eyes to flutter. Bruce yawned heavily and looked over at the tray of food. He smiled skeptically at Tony, "I know what you are doing." Tony shrugged pretending to be oblivious to what Bruce was talking about, "I have no idea what you are referring to. Pete and I just made you some breakfast." Tony had already come up with a nickname for Peter. He was slightly embarrassed but tried to hide it.

Bruce smiled and said, "Well Thank you." Tony set the tray in Bruce's lap and Peter gave him the glass. When Peter was out of sight Tony asked, "You took him to the zoo?! And you bought him a race car bed?!" Bruce laughed, "Uh,...yea." Tony said, "Well I am onto you Banner. I will not allow you to be a better father than me." Tony jokingly squinted his eyes. Bruce simply rolled his eyes at him and laughed.

It was Peter's first day of school. "I don't want to go Daddy! Please don't make me!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes as he sat in the back seat of the car. Bruce said with thoughtful eyes to Tony, "Maybe we could wait a day or two." Tony smiled with a laugh, "We already waited two weeks!" Bruce looked down, "Yea...Maybe you are right." Bruce got out of the car. They had been sitting on the side of the street for an hour now. Peter looked at Bruce with pleading eyes, "Please don't make me go Daddy!" Bruce said with sad eyes, "Oh why are you so afraid?" Peter looked down with sad eyes, "Back at the place for children without mommy's and daddy's the kids there were mean to me." He looked up at Bruce with teary eyes, "What if the kids here are just as mean?"

Bruce sighed and said, "I won't let anyone be mean to you. If there is ever anyone who bullies you, I need you to tell me okay Peter?" Peter nodded. Bruce smiled, "Alright, I will walk you in okay?" Peter nodded and took Bruce's hand. Bruce walked him slowly up to the building. He led him over to his classroom. Bruce opened the door. The teacher looked over at Bruce and her eyes widened as she recognized him instantly. "Y-You!" She stuttered. Bruce made a face telling her to be quiet. She pursed her lips but her eyes remained wide. Bruce squatted down, "Peter, I need you to be strong okay? For me?" Bruce asked with a smile. Peter nodded with a smile as he wiped away some tears. "Alright, Daddy." Bruce smiled, "Your father and I will be back later to pick you up okay?" Peter nodded again. Bruce stood up and was about to walk out but her turned and called, "Peter?" Peter turned to face Bruce. "I love you." Bruce said. Peter ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Bruce walked back out to the car. He plopped down on the seat and stared out of the windshield. Tony looked him, "Are you okay?" Bruce nodded as he came back to life, "Yea, yea." He looked down at his shoes. Tony placed his hand on Bruce's "I know you better than I know myself, Bruce. What's the matter?" Bruce smiled and looked at Tony, "I -...I am just so happy. You gave me something I could have never dreamed of having...a family." He looked at Tony as happy tears streamed down his face.


	2. Career Day

When Peter got home from school that day he could not have been more excited about going back.

"It was so fun! They were all really nice and we had art class and I made a friend and his name was Wade and the teacher was really nice and she gave us cookies and I had snacks and stuff and-" He rattled off all the things he had done at school. All of his sentences blurred together into one big mega sentence. His excited speech made Bruce smile. "Can I go back daddy?" He asked with wide eyes. Bruce smiled "Yes, You can go back tomorrow." Peter asked with happiness in his eyes, "Really?!" Tony said, "Yea, sport. "

A few months later

"Daddy?" Peter said as he crawled up on hiss parents' bed. Bruce asked with concerned eyes, "What's wrong buddy?" he put down his book that he always read a few pages of before going to bed. "Um...well...Career day is tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would come to my school." He said innocently. Bruce looked over at Tony "Yea sure sport." Tony said. "Can you come as...superheroes?" He looked at them both expecting that they both would come. Bruce made a face that suggested he was doubtful, "Uhm I don't know about that Peter. But I am sure your father will go." Tony ignored what Bruce said, "We will both be there, as superheroes...Okay sport? Now go get ready for bed." Tony said with a smile.

Bruce had a semi-angry face. "Tony, I am not going to Peter's school as the Hulk." He said with a face full of seriousness. Tony pleaded with a smile, "Come on Bruce. It would be cool. Do it for Peter. Besides, Hulk hasn't been around for a while...and I kinda miss him." Tony poked his lip out. Bruce wouldn't budge, " .Not. Doing. It." Bruce said with a firmness that Tony wasn't used to. Tony pouted and turned over in the bed. "You are a sour puss, Bruce." Bruce turned over and turned off the light. "I know, Tony. Good night." As soon as the light went out Tony started plotting. Tony knew he could get what he wanted before 12 noon. (noon is when career day starts)

The next morning when Tony dropped Peter off and Tony and Bruce had returned to the mansion to work in the lab, Bruce was writing down some numbers as he sat on his stool. Tony walked over to Bruce and sat in his lap and started to kiss his neck. Bruce pretended that he didn't notice Tony. "What are you doing?" He asked with a flat tone. Tony said between kisses, "I can't treat my husband to some affection?" Bruce sighed and continued to write.

Bruce became flustered when Tony grabbed him inappropriately. "Tony!" He said as anger crept into his voice. He got out of his seat abruptly. Tony smirked wildly as he stared at Bruce. Tony said, "Come on Bruce. Let me treat you." He said with a smile. He bit his bottom lip. He grabbed Bruce. He knew just how to push Bruce's buttons. He knew Bruce didn't like this type of interaction, especially when he was trying to work. "Tony stop this! Now!" Bruce said angrily as Tony advanced on him more.

Tony smiled to see that he was getting to him. Bruce gasped with he could see the green creeping onto his skin. Bruce snatched away from Tony and grumbled as he stormed out, "Are you trying to get yourself hurt?!" Tony smiled knowing that his plan was easing down the right path.

He knew when Bruce was on the brink of turning he would go into a room that Tony had reserved just for him. He would sit there and meditate for hours. When he was sure Bruce was well into his meditation, Tony overrided Jarvis to make loud music blast into the PA system in that room. Bruce's eyes shot open; wide with rage. He got up and poked his head out of the room, "STARK!" He growled with a yell. Tony called with a smile, "Sorry!" Tony knew that when Bruce called him by his last name that he was angry.

Bruce grumbled and mumbled angrily to himself as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of shorts and that was all because that was his usual meditating attire. He walked into the kitchen and started to brew himself some hot tea. He sighed heavily and poured the tea into a cup. Just as he was bringing the cup to his lips Tony ran in and zapped him with some gadget he made. Bruce spilled hot tea all over his bare skin.

Bruce yelled in pain. Tony said, "Uh oh." He walked away quickly. Tony gasped when he heard the Hulk's angry roar. Tony quickly went through his spinning rims and put on his iron man suit. He almost didn't put it on in time because the Hulk was already standing there; wide-eyed and angry. He huffed heavily as his brow twitched in anger.

"Uh-oh." Tony muttered once more.

Noon

Tony's forehead was tender where a lump now resided. He licked his cut lip gently. He laughed, "Totally worth it." The Hulk waited with his arms folded outside of the school waiting for Tony to arrive. Tony landed easily next to the Hulk and smiled at him. He took off his mask. Hulk frowned at him angrily and proceeded towards the entrance of the school. "Ugh, I hate how alike you and Banner really are." Tony mumbled in a frustrated sigh.

They both walked into the auditorium All the grades were in there, pre-k through 5th grade. Everyone seemed to gasp and freeze when the walked in. The children held their mouths open in astonishment. The parents did the same. Peter gasped happily and ran to them, "Daddy!" His movement and voice was the only sounds in the auditorium. The Hulk smiled at Peter and placed him onto his shoulders when he jumped into his arms. The people all rushed to crowd them. Pictures were being taken and questions were being asked.

Hulk looked at Tony with a face saying, 'I told you so.' Tony said, "Hey don't look at me like that. I know this was a bad idea." Tony raised his arms up to the crowd to calm them down. "Hey! Everyone! We aren't the only parents here! Let's give some respect to the other parents okay?" He walked through the crowd up to the row where the other parents sat. The Hulk set Peter down back in his seat. Peter smiled happily. He seemed to be so happy about having his superhero family here.

Wade asked, "Hulk and Iron Man are your parents?!" Peter giggled with a smile, "Yep!" "Woa." Wade said.

Hulk stood off to the side with his arms folded as he leaned on the wall. Tony said to a parent sitting next to him, "You know Peter?" The parent nodded with their mouth open, surprised that they were talking to Iron Man. "That's my son. He's really smart." He bragged. The Hulk looked as if he could be less interested in what this accountant had to say. He still listened intently though.

Tony sat silently in his seat until it was time to go up. There were cheers from the crowd. There were also scowls from some of the parents thinking that they didn't deserve the applause they received. The hulk and Tony walked up on stage. Tony smiled proudly and said Simmer down children. Simmer down." he held the microphone close to his face as he spoke. "I know that many of you recognize us. And if you don't then I am iron man and this big guy over here-" he pointed to the hulk with his free hand. "Is the Hulk."

"We are only here by request of our son Peter. We are not here to steal the glory from all of you all's hard working parents. We both know that your parents work hard everyday to provide for you. We are no different we both work hard to keep city world clan and safe for not only our son but for you all as well. So show respect for your accountants, your fire-fighters because those are the real heroes." he pointed out to the crowd. Hulk rolled his eyes knowing that this was a speech Tony had probably given time and time before and he knew that Tony probably didn't believe half of what he was saying.

An applause erupted from all of the parents. They were able to see through Tony's charms like Hulk was. The principle asked as he came up, " Are there any questions for Peter's parents?" A little boy in the back asked," So can we take a field trip to the Avengers mansion?" all of the kids roared n agreance. Tony smiled and laughed with a shake of his head," I don't know about that but we'll see." the children all sighed in disappointment.

They asked crazy and out of the world question for about another hour before the principal decided that was enough questions. They didn't seem to care at all that these two were married. They were just overly joyed that they had two superheroes at their school.

Peter rushed to his parent with a friend. " daddy! This is my friend Wade!" wade trembled as he looked up at the hulk. The Hulk squatted down and let a smile show. He held out his large hand. Wade smiled and shook it gently. Wade then shook Tony's hand. "Nice meeting you, wade." tony said with a smile.

Tony ruffled Peter's hair and said, " Ready to go home sport?" peter nodded excitedly. The Hulk lifted Peter up and put him on his shoulders. They aLl watched as they family made a scenic exit.

Later that night

"you guys are the best parents ever!" Peter said as he hugged the Hulk around his neck. The Hulk smiled knowing he could make his son happy. As they both traveled down the hall of the mansion, Hulk started to shrink slowly back down to his normal form. At first, the hulk's happiness transferred over to Bruce and he was smiling as he took Pete off of his shoulders. He was sore from the transformation but he was still happy. He laughed as Pete giggled as he held him up in the air.

Then he remembered but The smile didn't leave his face," Hey why don't you go play in your room huh bud?" Peter quickly ran into his room playfully as he laughed. As soon as Pete was out of sight, his happy smile soon turned into a deep frown. He stormed down the hall with anger evident on his face.

Tony was in the bedroom watching the news. It was a playback of what went on earlier that day at the school. Bruce was furious. "Tony." he said in what was almost a low growl. Tony looked over and Tony's face was frightened. "uh-oh. He said once more.

Bruce walked closer to Tony his nose wrinkled in anger as he spoke to Tony." How immature, irresponsible and unruly can you be?! ".

Bruce's anger raged on for about a good two more hours and left Tony silent with a puppy dog look on his face.

Later when Tony was out on the couch because Bruce wouldn't allow him to sleep in the bed with him he thought out loud, " Maybe it wasn't worth it."


	3. Foreshadowing trouble

Peter grew older and he became accustomed to having superpowered parents. And He liked the thought of being a son to two superheroes but Peter felt like he was predestined to be known for something greater. Peter always wanted to be like his father's and save the world. He Didn't have strength like the Hulk or armor like Iron man but he had the determination of both.

"Dude...this is some serious stuff you are talking about here." Wade said skeptically. Peter rolled his eyes as he worked on his web shooters, "If my dads can do it why can't I? I mean, I have the powers why can't I use them the way I want?"

"Because you are going to get your self killed! That's why! I mean, I am indestructible but you don't see me out there fighting crime. You aren't even fifteen yet. Are you trying to get killed before you are legally able to drink?" peter frustratedly turned to Wade, " You think I care about all that? I want to help people and if you don't, that's your problem Wade." he turned back to his contraption.

"What about Gwen?" Wade asked. Peter blushed at Gwen's name, " what about her? Maybe she would think a superhero is attractive." Wade said, "Yea but not a dead one!"

Bruce walked into Peter's room at that moment, " Hey, are you guys hungry? We have pizza... Hey what's that?" Bruce asked as he walked closer to Peter's contraption. Peter said, " um, just something I am working on for a science project." Bruce looked impressed, "hmph, what does it do?" he asked

Peter said," oh it uh,...shoots...webs." Bruce pulled down the corners of his mouth and didn't look any closer. "Well come on. We don't want the food to get cold." When Bruce walked out Peter sighed heavily and looked at Wade. " Nice save Spider boy." Wade chuckleD. Peter laughed and punched him in the arm,"Shut up, Wade."

They ran down the hall to the kitchen. All of the Avengers were there, socializing. "I am so glad you are my best friend, dude." Wade said as he gawked at the team. Thor looked over at wade and asked, " And who is this? One of young Peter's friends I assume." Wade said, "Yes Mr. Thor sir. I am Peter's best and only friend." Peter nudged Wade in the side, for the 'only' comment. Wade rubbed his side giving a menacing glare at his friend.

They both sat down at the table. Peter sat next to Clint. He rubbed Peter's head playfully. Clint smiled," How's it going tike? I haven't seen you in forever." Peter said with a playful smiled, "It has been going fine Uncle Clint." Peter looked around the table, he could tell this wasn't one of their normal get-togethers. This was an important meeting..?Peter asked his dad,"Hey pops, are You guys going on a mission?" Tony answered,"Yes,a very important one at that."

Tony explained the procedures of how this mission would work and how they would take down one of their countless foes. Peter listened intently. He always liked to hear his father explain their missions. It helped him image himself as being apart of a team like this. He wanted to be famous like they were. Known and feared. No one willingly picked a fight with the Avengers and he wanted the same respect. He sighed thinking it would never happen.

Tony asked Wade," Son, is your mother coming to get you? Or are you staying all weekend?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he awaited Wade's response. " My father said I could stay all week if I wanted to." Bruce muttered under his breath,"Oi."

When Wade and Peter returned back to his room, Peter said, "I need to show you something. Don't laugh Wade, I am serious." Wade smiled, "Now why would I do that?" Peter sighed and pulled out a red and blue costume."That isn't even worth the breath it would take to laugh. Peter, what is that?" Wade asked in a tone that suggested he was completely unimpressed.

Peter's face dropped, he was almost positive Wade would have liked it. "You don't like it?" Peter asked, almost disappointed. "Spandex, Peter? Spandex? You can do better than that." Peter sighed and balded the costume up. "Why'd I ask you anyway?"

Wade rolled his eyes but then, his brain created the most wonderful idea that it could possibly have conjured. "Hey Petey..." his smile was not unlike that of the Cheshire cat."No." Peter said raising a skeptical eyebrow and a deep frown. Bruce had given Tony this same stare countless times before. Wade's face dropped, "You didn't even let me get it out!" Peter said,"I think I have a pretty good idea. It is probably something that will put our lives in danger or something that will get us arrested." Wade smiled,"I am 65% sure that we won't get arrested." Peter rolled his eyes but Wade continued,"So see,...I think we should...you know…tag along..."Peter made an almost horrified face. "Are you crazy my dads would murder me!" Wade said,"No they won't you are over reacting." Peter said with raised eyebrows,"You must not know my dad,You know the whole 'You wouldn't like me when I am angry' ordeal? I mean, he wasn't exactly bluffing."

Wade made a huff in disappointment. "I didn't want it to come to this but if you don't go, I'll tell Gwen your gay." there was an out of place seriousness to his shrugged with a laugh,"I don't care." he said with a shrug. Wade smirked better yet,..."I'll tell her you like her." Peter's eyes narrowed into slim slits."You wouldn't dare." he said in what was almost a growl. Wade smile widened,"Oh but I would." Peter asked defeatedly, "Why do you want to go soo bad?" Wade shrugged,"I dunno. It will be fun. Besides you are the one who said you wanted to be a superhero!" Peter argued,"And you were the one who said it was all stupid!"

Wade smiled,"I know but now things are different." Peter furrowed his brow,"Changed from fifteen minutes ago?" Wade shhhed him,"Hush now chile." wade said with a fake accent. Peter frowned in worry about Wades's mental stability. "If we aregoing to do this we have to be stealthy, agile and quick. Peter made a frustrated huff."Why are we friends?!" Wade said without looking at hom,"Because you love me." Peter said with iphis frustration turning to worry,"I am afraid Wade." Wade laughed and slapped him in the back,"You should be!"

* * *

AN

okay so I couldn't think up anything creative enough tocreate anything new so this basically the same exact chapter with just switched words and different sentences.

Amb: I am so glad you liked that last chapter, you persuaded me to keep th same story event going! Thanks for the review!


	4. Saving Pete and Wade

Peter and Wade were hiding quietly behind the air conditioning vents that were in the cargo portion of the quinjet. Peter shook nervously as he heard the clamor of his fathers' and their teammates' voices above. Wade nudge Peter scoldingly and gave him a threatening look. Peter wasn't used to disobeying his fathers but this wasn't actually disobeying since they never told him not to.

He still worried even though he tried to convince himself. He never ever got in trouble or did anything wrong. This was his first. Wade whispered,"Okay, when we get there, there are probably going to be like all these crazy bad guys and we need to be prepared. Peter looked at him,"You really are crazy."

Wade seemed to completely ignore Peter's accusations of his own insanity. When Peter and Wade heard a low growl and a deep voice from the team Wade looked at Peter, "What was that?" Peter panicked,"oh man, he's going to kill me. I didn't know he was going as the Hulk!"

Wade started to panick as well, "Think we can skip before -" Wade's sentence was cut short by the engine of the jet. The soft sound and purr of the engine did not soothe either of them. Peter panicked,"What do we do now?" Wade shrugged nonchalantly,"eh, we go through with it."

Peter bit his finger trying to keep himself from strangling Wade,"God! I hate how nonchalant you are!" He said in an angry hushed tone. "Well I can see which dad you get your temper from." Wade faked sass. They crawled out of the vent and stretched.

Wade started,"Now all we have to do now is-" Both him and Peter were knocked off of their feet by the jolts of the plane. The g-force kept them pinned the wall. "I hate you Wade." Wade turned to him slightly, "Love you too."

Soon they arrived at their destination. They could feel the jet slow and descend in a very smooth manner. Once they felt the jolt of the plane hitting the ground, they slowly gathered their things. "Okay so we are going to wait five minutes then we are going to follow after them, okay?"

Peter was still skeptical. Wade rolled his eyes at his friend's hesitation. "Here take this."He tossed him the flashlight. Peter fumbled with the flashlight and ended up dropping it. He made a worried face when the flashlight hit the metal with a loud thud. Peter looked at Wade worriedly when they heard the sounds of footsteps."Hide! Hide!" Wade stressed in a hushed tone.

The thumping foot steps were that of the Hulk. He grunted angrily as he scowled around the room searching for the culprit of the loud sound he heard. He stepped forward and bent down in front of the vent that Peter and Wade were hiding. Peter trembled in fear. The Hulk used to fingers to gently pick up the flashlight that was laid out on the floor idly. The hulk made a noise in his chest when he heard Tony's voice calling for him."Come on Hulk!" The Hulk hurried away shaking the aircraft with his steps.

When they were sure that he was gone the stumbled out of the vent onto the floor. "I was sure he was going to find us!" Wade said,"DuDe I don't understand why you are so afraid of your parents." Wade rolled his eyes. Peter snapped angrily at him,"Because,Wade! I don't get in trouble! That isn't what I do. That's what you do." Although Wade showed a nonchalant attitude on the outside, on the inside the comment stung at him.

"Just shut up and come on." Wade rolled his eyes and grabbed his walked out of the jet and could see nothing but darkness. You could make out the faint shape of the thick woods they were in. When they heard a snap of a twig, Peter panicked, "Did you hear that?" he grabbed onto Wade tightly,"What was that, Wade?" Wade rolled his eyes in the darkness,"Stop being such a-" his words we're cut short when something large stepped out of the forest. The both shrank in fear. It's eyes glee yellow in the darkness.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by large managing creatures of the dark. Before the creatures could creep any closer Wade asked,"Is this how I die?" Then a powerful blast blew past them and hit one of the man monsters in the chest, knocking it back a few and Wade looked back to see iron man floating in the air, there. Hi reactor lit up the scene. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them." Tony's electronically distorted voice growled. One of the large beings charged forward toward the two boys intending to harm them but was only greeted with the might of a powerful green fist to the face.

As his fathers battled, Peter was relieved and amazed. At this moment he realize that he did want to be just like his fathers. He was never so sure about anything ever in his life.

After the fight Tony turned to him,"Explain. NOW." he said firmly. The Hulk stood beside him with his arms folded. His face was angry as he looked at Peter but it was a soft anger. Peter looked down at his shoes,"Wel-" Wade intervened,"It wasn't him it was me. It is all my fault I made him come. I taunted him until he did and...I shouldn't have." Wade lowered his furrowed his brow,"No, I should have known better. It was my fault." Tony said as the others were returning from their half of the mission,"We'll discuss this at home." The Hulk looked at Peter. Peter was shocked because there wasn't a hint of anger in his face, it was only disappointment. That hurt Peter the most, knowing that his fathers were disappointed in made him want to cry. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Did you get Strucker?" Tony asked the others. "Yep. Caught him trying to escape."Captain America said. Captain America turned to his captive and frowned "Not this time Strucker. You will pay for your crimes against the United States government."

Tony turned to Peter and said,"And you young man are in deep trouble." Peter bit his lip worriedly. Wade looked remorseful,"Look I am sorry dude." Peter looked down at his feet and said,"Don't be...I should've known better than let you convince me to do this. You are nothing but trouble, Wade." Wade gasped in hurt at Peter's words. He looked down at his shoes and didn't say another word.

* * *

Alright, I am sorry it took so long for me to update. The next chapter will becoming extremely soon.

R.I.P

John, The real captain America. He died while fighting for the U.S.

Please,if you can, send your respects and prayers to his captain america rp blog on tumblr. just-a-kid-from-broklyn


	5. Close Call

Tony paced back and forth angrily. Peter was sitting on the couch and the Hulk was standing there idle with his face fixed into it's usual grimace. His face showed a hint of concern to it. Tony abruptly turned to Peter,"You know how serious this is Peter? You can't just come on a mission with us. You could have gotten injured Or-or-" The Hulk finished his sentence,"Or killed." he grumbled with a frown. Tony looked back at him when he intervened and then returned to his son,"3 weeks. No phone, no television, No Wade." Tony turned and was about to walk away before he said,"And no working on inventions, or in the lab." Peter huffed heavily and collapsed backward onto the cushion of the couch.

Peter had gotten through his punishment without delay but his relation ship with Wade was no more. After the comments he had made during that night, He and Wade hadn't talked in a long time. When Peter was around sixteen he began to sneak out of Stark Tower. His first night was the hardest.-

Peter was laying in his bed he had been listening to this darned police scanner for months. He made it from an old cellphone but all he did was listen to it. The radio voice said, "A Caucasian male is on the run on 5th Avenue. Proceed with caution, to be considered armed and dangerous."Peter sprang up in his bed. He looked over at his costume ,"I can deal with that." He said to himself. He thought for a moment and then said,"This is my chance!" He sprang to his feet. He hurriedly slid on his costume and was perched on the window sill and was going to jump. "All this working out better have paid off." He said as he looked down. "Here goes everything." He jumped from the window he wailed loudly all the way down.

He continued to wail until his web shooter shot a strong web that would send him sailing through the air. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. He continued to swing through the streets and chased after the man who was holding a very suspicious sack. Peter received gasps from the onlookers. The people pointed and took pictures. Through the mask Peter smiled. He corner the man in an ally. He landed right in front of the man and placed a hand on his hip. "Dude...What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk and a small laugh. The man gasped and turned. "Kid, Don't fuck with me!"He shouted as he flashed a gun. "This is my city!" He growled as he waved the gun. He proceeded to step forward confidently and he said with an evil grin,"You are going to regret chasing me punk!" Peter felt something tingle in the back of his head. Peter gasped as he turned punched a thug that was right behind him. Another man punched him across the cheek. Peter ran up the wall and kicked one of the men in the face.

Peter was about to panic, but then he thought about his dads, uncles and aunt. They didn't give up when things seemed too hard and Peter sure as hell wouldn't either. Peter sprang at one of the men and attacked him. He swiftly punched the man in the face move on to the next. Sure they got a few good licks in but peter was on a roll and was not slowing down.

After his battle with a couple of criminals, Peter swung by the police station to drop of the webbed up thugs. After he came from the police station,Peter rushed back home to the tower and hoped that his parents hadn't beat him home. Peter swooped into the window and jumped into his bed with his suite still on and all. He pretended to be asleep when someone seemingly opened the door to check on him. When the stream of light slowly dissipated with the sound of the door closing. Peter sighed in relief. The Avengers seemed to be called for more and more calls of crime. Peter felt better sneaking out when his parents were not home. He was out on his usual night, he was on top of a building looking over the city looking for any type of trouble. Peter perked up when the tingling in his head went off. "Uh oh.." he said as he searched for the danger. He heard the police sirens coming and could see that they were headed toward the city's largest bank.

"Bank robbery huh? That's a big one...I think I can handle it." he said to himself as he jumped off the building and then shooting a web as he swung through the streets. Like always people pointed and gawked at the teenage vigilante and it always made Peter proud to help restore faith and hope to such a corrupt city. He arrived at the scene before the cops did. He rushed through the doors and held up his hands when the gunmen turned their guns toward him. "Woa there.." he said as he walked slower toward the gunmen.

One of them yelled,"Are you a cop?!" Although Peter was afraid that didn't stop him from getting snarky with the a man,...surely a quality he received from his father. "Dude, Do I look like a cop? Really?" Peter took advantage of this time where he had the man talking to web their guns to the wall, along with their hand. "What the hell, man!" one of them shouted. Peter shrugged as he smiled through the mask," I can do this all day, you know." he blurted out, "Bam! Blam! Bam!" as he webbed the men continually. Peter laughed.

"What's going on here?!" a familiar voice came from behind Peter. He turned quickly to see the Hulk and Hawk-eye standing there. The Hulk looked angry as he walked closer to the boy. "Oh shit."Peter mouthed He stuttered profusely, "D-d-d...I uh...I-I-I- was just uh..." Clint frowned,"Son, speak clearly no one knows what you are saying if you stutter." They both were in arms length of Peter by the Clint had spoken. Peter swallowed,"I uh...I was saving these people." he gestured to the hostages nervously. Clint looked around. He made a pleased frown. "Nice work bug-boy." he slapped Peter on the back with a heavy hand. "It's spiderman." he said under his breath. Clint turned to Hulk and said. "Get these guys off the wall and turn them over to the police. I'll deal with the hostages...And you-...Where'd he go?" he asked when he turned back to where Peter had been standing. Peter was already swinging along the roof tops on his way back home. "That was close..." he said out loud.


	6. Connecting with Hulk

Tony came home one afternoon after a big press conference He had been anticipating the warm silky sheets of his bed after having to face those people. He was used to that kind of thing, it was just one of those days that he was exceedingly tired. He parked his car along side his others in his large garage. Instead of getting out of the car immediately, he turned off the car and sat there for a moment. He wanted something out of this life he was living. He had it all, but still felt like something was missing. He then slid out of the car and sauntered into the elevator that took him to the top level of his tower. Tony smiled lightly when he saw Bruce. Bruce was turned away from him as he stared worriedly at nothing. The ding of the elevator startled him out of his deep thought. Tony's smile quickly evaporated at the sight of Bruce's wan and grave expression. Tony asked with a face that was more wary than worried, "What's wrong?" Bruce sighed," I went to do the laundry and I went to see if Peter had any clothing in the laundry. And I found these..." Bruce tossed him some of Peter's shirts.

"Why are you handing me this?" He asked. He made a confused face. Bruce bit his own lip. Bruce gestured to the shirt with his palm open," There is blood on his shirt, Tony!" Bruce was getting worked up. Bruce was all too familiar with those type of blood stains. He remembered his high school experience. It pained him to remember. It pained him even more to think that Peter may be experiencing the same. Tony turned the shirt over to see some blod droplets and smears. Tony shrugged,"Maybe Pete scrapped his arm or something..." Bruce started to shake,"Stark, There is blood on every single one of those shirts. You cannot tell me-!" Tony said as he put his hands up in surrender,"Woa, Woa. Calm down Bruce... Look we'll ask Peter when he gets home." At that moment Peter was coming out of the elevator. "Hey Pops, Hey dad." He smiled as he ventured over to the fridge.

Bruce watched his son carefully. He said in the calmest voice manageable "Peter come here please." Peter's skin ran cold. 'Shit. " he thought repetitively in his mind. He searched his brain for what he possibly could he have done wrong. He walked reluctantly over to his father. Bruce slowly raised his hand. Peter was ready to flinch. bruce was never one to ever use physical punishment. His spider senses were calm so Peter let the thought flee. Bruce slowly wiped under Peter's eye. Peter flinched from the pain the pressure of Bruce's gentle touch caused. Bruce looked down at the make up on his finger and back at the black eye that Peter was hiding that was now revealed. Bruce was immediately livid. His eyes and skin were already green in tint. "Who did this?!." Peter said calmly and reassured his father,"No one dad." Conveniently enough this one bruiser wasn't caused by a creep he was fitting on the street.

This was doing of Flash Thompson but he couldn't tell them that. When Tony saw that Bruce wasn't going to calm down from this Tony gently and hurriedly placed his hands on his significant other and hurriedly rush him as fast as he could to the 'Green Room'. Tony yelled at Jarvis hastily, " Prepare the green room JARVIS!.. Peter! When your father calms down, we will discuss this!" Peter muttered some curse words under his breathe.

After Peter had finished his homework, he headed down to the green room. The hulk was sitting there in a thick chamber enforced with strong glass and concrete with a spiteful glare that could probably kill someone if the were even in it line of sight. Peter felt so terrible. This must have struck a nerve in his father like nothing he's ever seen. He stepped into the chamber. The Hulk literally had gone on a full on rage fueled rampage in this chamber. It was falling apart on the inside. Glass was everywhere. "Dad?" The hulk looked up to Peter's voice. His expression softened a little but was still very far from calm. "Look Dad. I know you are mad at me for not telling you about this, I just didn't want you to worry." "PETER HURT." That was all the hulk could manage. His rage blocking his ability to think properly as it has many times before. Peter smiled at Hulk. "Aww Dad I am fine! Promise! I gotta be tough like you! And you kick butt and take names all the time! And still even you, The incredible Hulk, manage to somehow get hurt and look at you. You're fine, aren't you." Peter still held his smile. Peter felt somewhat comforted by talking to the Hulk. Hulk was a very good listener and Peter felt as though he could tell him anything.

"just calm down okay? We don't need you tearing the building in half because of me okay Dad?" The Hulk sighed for a moment. He was calm enough to say," Alright Peter... But who did this?" Peter sighed," Dad, I know I haven't been completely open with you guys, I just have so much on my plate and being a teenager is hard and-" The Hulk gave me a a glare and he said, "You're avoiding the question. who?" He was losing his patience. "Dad I am being bullied at school! There I said it, happy?!" He gave Peter the same glare and said," I know that, I asked WHO." He was running on fumes for his ability to tolerate this situation any longer. Peter slumped his shoulders, " You are gunna go up to the school are you?!." He growled with anger,"I might." Peter slumped further, "uuuugh Daaaaaaad. Please don't!" His face wrinkled into a deep angry frown,"Why shouldn't I?!"

Peter said with a calm voice,"Flash Thompson." He growled,"What?" Peter sighed, " Flash Thompson punched me in the face."

An:

havent done anything for this one in a while...well heres a chapter. I wanted some hulk/ peter interaction so yea. Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please review. Ill try to update tomorrow.


	7. Screwed

What happened next was completely unexpected. The Hulk slowly shrunk down into his normal form. When Bruce gathered himself he said,"Well that's all you had to say son...I am sorry I overreacted." Peter looked around the chamber and then turned his gaze back to his father and said,"Well actually...You under-reacted...I guess." Bruce gave him a puzzling look," what do you mean?" Peter smiled a bit,"I thought you,...well the Hulk was going to go on a man hunt to find the guy who punched his kid." Peter chuckled a bit. "But,...for some odd reason It gives me a calm sense of security knowing that you, my dad, would literally hulk-out knowing that harm may have come to me...Wait, is that weird?" Bruce laughed and put his free arm around Peter and his free hand held up his pants,"No Peter that isn't weird at all." They began walking up the stairs. Peter asked,"You're still going up to the school aren't you?" Bruce said with a pan expression,"Yup."

When the bell for school to be out rung, Peter zipped through the hall, hoping he could get to his locker before he encountered Flash. He opened his locker, jamming books and recovering some as well. When he closed his locker someone was standing there waiting for him. His heart sank into his stomach when he realized it and it sank even further when he realized it wasn't Flash. "Heey,...Gwen." Peter scratched his head nervously. She smiled as she held her books protectively against her chest. "Hey Pete,...You know summer's right around the corner...and so is my birthday. So, I am throwing a party. So come would you?" Her speech was nervous as she tried to be flirty and taunting at the same time.

Peter nodded quickly with a smile,"Y-yea! Of course!" She smiled,"Cool,Great!" Peter said,"Cool." She said,"Alright...uh bye." Peter responded,"Cool-I mean yea see ya!" She walked away. Peter was too deep in a day dream to notice the foot that was in the middle of his walkway. He tripped flat on his face. A group of deep and testosterone filled laughs circled Peter. He grumbled,"Flash..." Flash smirked an evil smirk as he went down to level himself with Peter. "Sup, squirt?" Peter said in a warning tone,"Today is really not a good day to pick a fight with me Flash." Flash picked Peter up by his shirt with incredible ease. "And why's that, punk?" Flash said as he held up a fist. Flash felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He barely glanced back at the man and turned his attention back to Peter ,"What Do you want? I've got a wimp to pummel." The man said with anger very clear in his voice,"That so called wimp is my son." When Flash turned his vies to see that the person behind him was actually an adult. Flash dropped Peter quickly."Uh-uh..." Bruce said as he looked up at the boy,"There really is no explanation needed really Flash Thompson." Flash stammered,"H-How-" Bruce said ,"How do I know you? Well, Flash, you probably didn't know this, much less anything else, but I am one of the eight smartest people people in the world. I know everything about you and your friends; Social security number, where you live, and the exact number of exam you've failed in your life time. " Bruce held a small tablet that he showed Flash the information and then put it back in his pocket.

"So Flash, I suppose the heavens were in your favor today because I am not quite feeling **myself** today but next time this issue rears it's ugly head, I cannot assure that the odds will be in your favor." Flash said with anger in his eyes,"Are you threatening me?" Bruce closed a bit of space between the boy and him as his eyes and skin started to bear a green tint," I am merely warning you that I can't **promise** that next time will go so smoothly. Gruesome Things are at Play here Flash and I really don't think you want to get caught up in dog fight that you surely can't win." Flash had a deep fear in his eyes. Bruce walked away abruptly when he felt himself losing his grip. Peter hurriedly caught up to his father. Bruce called back,"I hope as much as you do that we never meet again, at-least not under the same circumstances. Have a good day Flash."

Bruce gripped his temples tightly trying to win a fight he was already losing. "Dad, you alright?" Bruce nodded," Just...-Gotta concentrate. _He_ is being, incredibly avid about making a point of Flash." Peter said worriedly,"Let's get you to the car." Bruce said,"Great idea." _  
_

The two of them sat in the car until the green subsided from Bruce's skin. "Dad that almost got really messy really quickly..." Bruce started "I know, I was-" Peter smiled proudly,"That was awesome." Bruce made a shocked face and then smiled, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

First day of summer, I went out searching for trouble; suited, masked and ready for what the world may toss at me. The only problem was, I was so preoccupied by Gwen's up coming party. It is goin-"HEEEELP!" a woman's voice screeched eerily. I sprang into action Immediately. My senses were off the charts. An abandoned building was the source of the screams. Peter wiggled the door knobbed gently and opened the door. "Why does this scream, trap?" Peter asked himself as he stepped in. "Maybe because it is." a voice behind him answered. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. Clint stepped out from the shadows. "Alright bug boy we need answers, now?" Peter swallowed,"We?" All of the Avenger's stepped out into sight. Peter cursed in his mind. The Hulk growled, "He smells familiar..." Peter cursed in his head,"Shit, what if he figures me out. Oh he's never gunna let me outta the house again." "We need answers, son. We've noticed, you've be dodging us. Are you a friend or foe?" Steve said as he pointed at Peter. "What would make you ever think I was the bad guy?!" Peter asked incredulously. Tony said,"Oh well the media and the fact that every police officer in the city is looking for you." Peter rubbed his neck,"Oh yea... Forgot about that..."

Steve said,"We know where your heart is son, but you're not ready for that yet." Peter asked with a snarky tone,"And what would constitute Me being prepared to fight crime?" Natasha spoke up,"Training...with the Avengers." Peter almost exploded out of his suit,"Are you serious?! With you guys?!"

"I am taking it that you accept out offer." Steve said. "Hell yea I do!" Peter almost covered his mouth knowing that his parents didn't like it when he cursed. "Alright at the tower tomorrow at 3 then?" Tony said holding out a hand. Peter shook it quickly. "Thanks ! This is the greatest opportunity of a life time."

Hours Later

"This is the biggest mistake of my life." Peter said into his bed sheets. "I fucked up...How am I supposed to explain being gone everytime spiderman is gone?..." Peter whimpered,"I am sooo screwed.


	8. Beat down by an old man

"Alright Pops! I am going out now!" Peter yelled as he pushed the button on the elevator. "Wait,Peter."Tony called. "Yea pops?" He asked as he held one hand on the door. Tony walked close to him. And said in a hush tone,"Do we need to ya know?" Peter wore a puzzled expression. Tony said,"Look I know you are gunna spend the night over a 'friend's house'-" Peter frowned suspiciously at the mysterious quotation marks His dad made with his fingers."so do we need to have the...talk? You know... The sex talk?" Peter gasped and blushed. "Oh god please no. Dad, no." Peter was trying to rush out the door but Tony grabbed his arm," Look, Peter just tell me this...Is it a girl?" Peter became further uncomfortable,"No dad!" Tony asked with an unsure face,"A guy?" Peter said,"Alright bye dad!" He hurriedly rushed into the elevator. Tony called,"Wait! Peter is it both?" Peter called angrily,"DAD BYE!" Peter muttered to himself,"sheesh."

Tony went back to the lab and Bruce looked up for a moment then back down. He said without looking up ,"Is it a guy or girl?" Tony was silent for a moment,"well...Guy." He noddeD as if he knew for sure. Bruce chuckled softly. The air and room were quiet Soon after. Then Tony walked over to Bruce's work area. He leaned on the table. "Bruce... I miss you." Bruce smiled,"But I haven't gone anywhere." Tony walked over and straddled Bruce causually as if sitting on a bench. Bruce's cheeks began to burn. Tony said in a lower voice," No... I mean... I miss us." Bruce's eyes were wide as they searched Tony's. He could only mutter,"o-okay." Tony gently brushed Bruce's cheek With his thumb. Tony kissed him softly. He began to pull away but Bruce craned his neck upward and followed Tony's lips, refusing to let them part. Tony reached in hIs back pocket and pressed a button on a remote to seal the lab door shut. Bruce said between a kiss,"When did you install that?" Tony smiled mischeviously,"The first day I met you." Bruce laughed a laugh that Tony found interestingly attractive. They began kissing once more. A loud banging on the door startled both Bruce and Tony causing them to jump. "Time to come back the real world love birds!" Someone called through the door. Tony yelled angrily,"We were conducting a very important experiment, you nearly blew up the whole building!" Clint said,"Yea right Stark!I was born at night but not last night. Just get your asses out here! Bug boy is startin' to annoy me." Outside the door Tony and Bruce could here a faint voice yell,"Hey I heard that!" Clint's retreating voice said,"Yea well I wasn't exactly whispering it either!" Bruce said, "We should probably go..." Tony sighed and said,"But I really don't want to." He looked genuinely sad to leave. Bruce sighed,"I know,I know." They both got up and began walking to the door.

"Damn responsibility..." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled. They both walked into the common area and looked at the boy in the suit. Peter stood instinctively. He went over to Tony and said" Nice place you got here, ! " His heart stopped for a minute and plummeted down to his feet when he nearly called Tony, Pops. Peter asked as he clasped his hands and smiled through the mask,"When do we start?" Tony said annoyed,"Well since you are here it'd be fine to start now." He folded his arms and looked at Peter with aggravation in his body language. Peter swallowed hard.

WHAM! Peter groaned as he peeled himself off the floor of the training room."C'mon son. You have to do better than that if you want to be in the big leagues... you still do don't you? " Peter almost didn't respond because he was cursing so heavily in his head, "Yes sir." He muttered weakly.

Clint was standing outside the window that allowed them to see inside the room. Bruce was standing there quietly next to him as he stared nervously. "What's got your purple pants in a bunch, green genes?" Clint patted Bruce on the back lightly. "'S not like it's your kid." Bruce was silent for a moment before muttering, "Yes, but...He reminds me so much of him..." Clint tried to break the silence that came after what Bruce said by joking,"Is the Hulk gunna go in the and give the kid some pointers?" Bruce said as he started to walk away, "I'll be damned if I let that happen."

WHAM! Peter's head was pounding in pain. "OOooOoowww" Peter groaned in pain. Peter joked as he reached for Cap' s outstretched hand,"Boy you sure do know how to treat a girl , Cap. I think I will be feeling all of that for the rest of my life." Steve pulled the boy up to his feet. Peter gripped his head trying to force back the migraine. Steve smiled as he patted him heavily on the back. "Just keep training soldier you'll be-" A loud alarming sound rung through the tower. Peter knew this sound all too well. Peter got butterflies in his stomach.

Cap said,"You gotta move son! Duties are calling!" Captain America bolted out of the room hastily and down the hall. Peter tried his best to keep up with the super soldier. "Wha-W-What' s going -huff-on." Peter planted heavily as he ran next to the captain. Steve stated heavily,"Someone...or something big is attacking the city." There was the slightest tone of worry in Steve's voice. "Go home son! This is too dangerous!" Steve stated authoritatively as he slowed to a jog as he got closer to the launch pad area for the quintet. Peter said rebellious,"Yea right. As if you are gonna try and stop me." Steve stopped abruptly.

There was a very serious look in his face. The look of a soldier about to trek into enemy territory. "Don't test me son. Go home. Playing hero isn't worth the risk if you are going to do more bad than good. Don't let me have to tell you again." Steve jogged off into the quinjet launch pad area.

Peter thought,"Yea right...cap can't scare me...okay maybe a little." He thought to himself even more as he looked up and down the hall,"I've gotta go. I have to. Awww what the hell. Cap'll come around." He dashed down the hall and out of a nearby window racing after the quinjet as it sailed through the skies.


	9. Exposed

Peter trailed closely behind the jet. The sky had yellowed from the coming night. He grunted now and then in pain. "Damn cap kicked my ass." He could hear it now. There was screaming and chaos all through the streets. People ran in frenzied panic around the streets. A large scaly being was trashing the streets along with a large man with an axe. They looked like they were looking for something. The quinjet had disappeared and soon he heard a monstrous roar rip through the air that chilled him.

He perched on top of a building waiting for an opening. "The abomination and Executioner. Cap wasn't pulling my leg when he said this was a big one."He muttered to himself.

When the Hulk and the abomination had become stuck in a stand of with their arms locked and they pushed against each other, great energy was created from the scene."Whoa!" Peter yelled as the energy shook the building. At that same moment Peter took his chance to attack. He jumped as high as he could off of the building and swung on a web, sailing straight for abomination's face.

The Hulk gave him a crazy look as the abomination stumbled backward. "What? A simple thanks would be nice!"Peter said. The Hulk humphed with a smirk. Tony yelled from the air,"I thought cap told you to stay put!" The captain said as he stood beside me,"I did! Go home!"

"Look out!" Peter yelled as the Executioner came charging at him with his axe."The Enchantress send her regards!" He yelled as he swung his axe at them. Peter just barely missed it. But while he was distracted with dodging the Executioners axe, the abomination grabbed Peter. He struggled against the monster's powerful grip,"Not so tough now, are you bug?"

"Woa...Dude. A breath mint would do you a lot of good." Peter said, joking in the face of death. Abomination growled and squeezed him. There were sickening cracks and pops. Peter yelled out in pain. Cap yell,"Kid!" The monster said "Come closer and you will see your first ever human tube of toothe paste." Peter cringed at the thought. Peter heard the Hulk growl. The monster turned back to Peter and said,"Before I squish you like the bug you are, I want to see the face of my victim." Peter protested weakly,"No wait!"

Before he knew it his face had been exposed. There was the most eerie silence among the group. Tony was the first one who spoke,"Peter?" He sounded hurt and broken. The hulk started shaking violently, his rage building to a dangerous high.

"LET. HIM. GO.!" Hulk said as he raised his fist into the air. He pounded them angrily into the ground. The concrete shifted creating a large crack in the ground. The abomination fell backward tossing Peter in the air. Tony caught him. "I..I am ...sorry pops." Tony was on the brink of tears. "Hush Peter."

The Hulk pounded his fists into the Abomination's face repeatedly. The Executioner went over to the scene and was about to swing his axe at the Hulk but the Hulk punched him square in the face and sent him flying, rendering the Asgardian unconscious. He turned his attention back to the scaly beast. by now, His fist had the monster's green blood on them. Captain America yelled worriedly,"Hulk stop! Y-You'll kill him!" Hulk slowed his pounding for a moment. He looked at his bloody hands for a moment.

He looked down at the Abomination who's face was unrecognizable. Then abruptly he bounded away from the scene. Clint yelled,"We have to go after him!" Thor said,"No...The Hulk needs to be alone. He realises his mistakes."

Tony flew Peter back to the tower. He allowed his nurses to patch up his son. He laid in the bed unconscious as the sedatives set in. A lot had happened that night and It was taking a toll on Tony. Cap put a hand on Tony's shoulder,"It's not you fault." tony shrugged his hand off of his shoulder,"It was my fault...I should have known. i was so stupid." Cap sighed,"No one could've-" Tony shouted,"I should have! He's my son! I am supposed to know these things!" The soldier was taken aback by Tony's sudden burst of anger.

"Tony,...I-" Cap started. Tony raised his hand dismissing the soldier. "Leave me alone to be with my son."

* * *

AN: Yay! Another chapter!

sorry that it was a little short. My brain kinda pooped this out. To be honest I have been too busy planning out two other stories. One, I have already published but there is this other that I am planing to write, in the story all of the avengers have had kids and what not but they kept their past lives a secret from them until SHIELD comes crashing down their doors. Would you guys like to read something like that? Please tell me in the comments!


	10. Memories, Peter!

Peter came to early Saturday morning. He could see that Tony was in the chair beside his bed and that he hadn't moved from that spot much in a while. On the opposite side of the bed he could feel the weight of Bruce's head on his side. He looked down at his fathers and was saddened. "I screwed up, dad. I am sorry." he said quietly. He sighed and stared at the ceiling that was dimly lit in the small amount of light in the room.

He looked over at his phone and gently reached over and grabbed it, in hopes of checking the time. He didn't even get to see the time before he saw Gwen's name, showing she had texted him.

**Cant wait tomorrow. Sent:7:30 pm yesterday**,It read.

_The Party, _he thought_. _"Shit!" He cursed louder than he would have like. Bruce stirred in his sleep and his eyes began to flutter. "Peter...?" He asked sleepily. Peter said awkwardly,"Heey, Dad." Bruce abruptly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Oh god Peter...You worried the hell out of of me." Bruce said. Peter smiled weakly trying to fight back the urge to yelp from pain that the embrace was causing. He finally let go and looked at him and he looked torn between emotions."I really want to be mad at you and tell you how wrong it was of you to go and do as something and stupid as you did.." Peter asked,"But?"

Bruce smirked,"I just can't...I mean, yes I should have known better, but Peter I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later." Peter asked,"What? The part about me being a vigilante or getting crushed by your arch nemesis?" Bruce rolled his eyes,"You know what I mean...Your father was so angry with himself as was I but I just, I understand why your father was so upset. He thinks this is a fault in his parenting, that he didn't pay enough attention to you. He thinks he has become his father."

"No! Pops is the best! How could he-" Peter looked over worriedly at his father who was deep in his sleep."I couldn't have asked for better parents, Dad." Bruce looked weary," Peter, your father and I have had our fair share of 'daddy issues'. Tony doesn't want to become his father and...well I sure don't want to become mine. What I am saying is that Tony and are perfectionists, Tony a little more than me but still, we want the best for you and wont take anything less. And I think Tony believes he has failed you as a parent for letting this happen."

Peter asked,"And what do you think?" Bruce smiled,"Well like I said, I want to be angry with you but it was bound to happen. You were in love with the thought of superheroes before we even brought you home. And with all these superheroes floating continuously through your life, how could you not be tempted to throw on a suit and mask and play hero. You are an intelligent person, Peter. You will have your ways of getting around what ever restrictions we enforce, but at the end of the day, you have to decide if you want to put your life on the line for those who don't always appreciate it and keep doing it because it's the right thing to do. I am certainly not giving you my blessing but I am giving you the option, you are seventeen now Peter. There's not much we can keep you from doing, so it's time to start making the tough decisions."

Bruce sighed and looked at his son. Peter said," Dad, I really hate it when you give me choices." Bruce chuckled,"Well, you gotta start making decisions some day." "Is pops okay with this?" Peter looked over at Tony who was snoring lightly." I explained to him what I thought and he didn't like it but he had no choice but to agree. But okay with it? I don't think so." Bruce shrugged lightly as he yawned. Bruce got up and stretched,"I just want you to know, I am on board with you every step of the way." Peter smiled,"Thanks, Dad." Bruce nodded and walked out of the room and said,"I'll tell the nurses you are awake."

Peter laid in that bed for hours before they finally told him that he was to be bed ridden for a good week. "Great! Now I am going to miss Gwen's party." He heard his phone vibrate next to his bed. He looked at the phone and it was a text from Gwen.

**U r still coming aren't you, Petey? Sent: 2:23 pm today**.

He smiled at the phone, and blushed but then he suddenly remembered he couldn't go.

**Can't go...got n2 a really bad car accident yesterday.** Peter reluctantly responded.

**WHAT?! Where r u rn?!**, She texted back almost immediately.

**Stark Towers**, Peter responded without thinking.

**Y?! Wait...That's like 7 minutes from my house. I'll be there in a few.**

**NO! DON'T! I WAS KIDDING.** He lied in hopes he could derail her from the truth.

She didn't respond back. He sighed heavily. Sure enough 7 minutes later Tony peeked in and said,"Peter there is a suspiciously attractive young woman asking for you. Should I let her up?" He asked curiously. Peter shook his head violently,"Dad NO! Don't let her up."

Tony got a mischievous smirk that scared Peter, he said as if knowing,"Dad please, don't! I will never ever do anything wrong ever again if you don't do this." Tony smiled widely as he called up to Jarvis,"Let the girl up and tell her we are in the infirmary." Peter huffed heavily and said under his breath,"I am running away." Tony scoffed,"Yea right drama queen."

Seconds later Gwen walked in holding a bag in her hands. She gasped when she saw Tony,"You are thee Tony Stark." Tony laughed,"Well this _is_ Stark Towers and may I ask who are you?" She subconsciously straightened her skirt,"Gwen Stacy, Peter's friend."

Tony smirked suggestively at Peter,"_Friend_, huh?" Peter groaned loudly,"Ugggh POPS." Tony raised his hands and said,"Hey, Sorry if your father is concerned about who is in out of his son's life." Then at that moment Bruce walked in with a mug of tea that he was about to bring to his lips but was shocked when he saw Gwen. Peter groaned louder,"Please kill me." Bruce said innocently,"Hello...?" Gwen gawked and said,"Y-you're-you're Doctor...Banner..." Bruce smiled as he became embarrassed,"Ah yes..."

She shook his hand enthusiastically,"Gwen Stacy. It is a real honor to meet both of you." Peter groaned,"Alright Pops, I think you've had enough of an introduction. Can we be alone?" Tony put a hand to his chest,"I am hurt, Peter." Bruce grabbed his hand and said,"Come on Tony, we have work to do anyway." He tugged him out of the room.

"Oh my god! Peter!" She punched him lightly in the arm. Peter laughed,"Ouch!" "'Pops?' As in dad, as in FATHER? Peter you did not tell me your parents were my two favorite men in the entire universe. You know how much I admire them!" She playfully punched him in the arm. This time it actually hurt and he winced. She said,"Oop, sorry...What in the world happened to you, Pete?" He began to say,"Car Acci-"

"The truth, Parker!" She demanded. He smiled as he scratched his head,"Would you believe that I was almost squeezed by the abomination?" She had a frightened look on her face,"Maybe not ten minutes ago, what were you doing to let that happen?" Peter sighed,"Gwen..."He hesitated but then decided that if he was hoping she'd ever like him, he'd have to tell her the truth. He told her everything. Her face grew more horrified by the second.

She muttered weakly,"So you are the spiderman?" Peter nodded uneasily,"Yeap." Then out of the blue she kissed him. She grabbed the back of his head softly, although his broken bones were screaming in pain, he couldn't help but relax into it. When she pulled away he asked,"Why did you do that?" She said as she put a tender hand on his face and said with a sad face,"Because I may not ever get another opportunity to."

Peter placed his hand on hers, that was on his face, and looked at her warily,"I am not going anywhere." She said as her face saddened further,"If you keep at this rate...You know you can't promise me anything like that after what happened to my father. I guess I just attract people who have death wishes." Peter pulled up her face to look into it. "Gwen, I can handle it. He just caught me off guard. And besides,...I am an Avenger now, they have my back." He smirked proudly. She asked incredulously,"Your parents are okay with this?!" Peter's smile retreated,"Ahhh...no not really but they already kinda started training spiderman and I really hope they don't evoke my membership now that they know spidey is Peter."

"What's with the third person?"She asked with a smile. He shrugged "sorry, I get it from my dad." She looked confused at him but he quickly changed the subject,"Sorry I can't go to your party, though. I really did want to." She shrugged,"Yea,...I think I might cancel it." Peter gasped,"What?! Why? Because of me?" She laughed,"It wasn't really what I wanted. I wanted a car," She dangled some keys and smiled,"Which I got and my mom suggested that I throw a party to lift my spirits, I think she thinks I am depressed but I really only did it to get you over my house." Peter perked up."Really? Why?"

Gwen laughed,"Wow...I kiss you on the lips and you still don't get it do you? I like you Peter." Peter blushed an inhumanly red shade. He said,"Oh." She giggled,"'Oh?' That's all you have to say?" He sighed and smiled,"It's just,...I've been in love with you since like...ever." She laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of his face,"You are so cute, Parker." She leaned again and kissed him.

There was a sudden flash of light lit up the room. They gasped to see Tony standing guiltily at the doorway with a camera. Peter laughed,"Dad!" Tony scolded,"Memories, Peter! We have to keep and cherish them!"

* * *

AN:

Okay this was like a roller coaster of emotions to me... too much...Well anyways, here have a chapter!


End file.
